


Tingly

by firefly124



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara's never understood the allure of eggnog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tingly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AdventDrabbles on InsaneJournal to the prompt "eggnog."

Willow took a long sip of her drink and sighed with contentment.

“How can you drink that?” Tara asked. “I’ve never understood why we get warnings about undercooked eggs, but then we can throw them raw into a drink and they’re supposed to be fine.”

“Well, it says they’re pasteurized,” Willow said as she picked up the bottle and looked at the label. “Besides, I’m pretty sure the whiskey would kill any germs.”

“See, now that’s the other thing. Whiskey?”

“Oh, but it works.” Willow set the bottle down and shook her hands excitedly. “The sweetness and richness get all tangly with the sharpy-burniness of the whiskey, and it all just kind of works and makes me all tingly in my tummy. Besides, this kind has chocolate too.”

“Chocolate?” Tara still looked dubious, but seemed to be debating whether it was worth trying it just for the chocolate.

Willow leaned over and brushed her lips over Tara’s, then traced her tongue along the seam of Tara’s lips. Tara opened to her, and Willow caressed Tara’s tongue with her own, sharing the flavor of her drink and reveling in the added taste of Tara.

When they pulled apart, Tara licked her lips slowly as Willow watched, mesmerized, almost having forgotten her ulterior motive.

“I think I like it that way,” Tara said at last.

“With chocolate?”

“With Willow.” Tara smiled wickedly.

 _That_ made for much better tummy tinglies than the eggnog, even with chocolate.


End file.
